All that I want, but can not have!
by MY-LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: Elliot is suspects his wife is cheating on him, but can not prove it yet. It is M now, I will be changing the rating later on in the chapters.I will not be working on this story until I am done with THE FIRST TIME WE TOUCHED.
1. Chapter 1

Story-All that I want, but cannot have!

Chapter-One

Title-wishing on a star

A/N- Elliot has been feeling weird for seven months now. I think some how he knew that was not his baby. In addition, they have not made love in a period of six months.

Elliot was still married to Kathy. He was getting ready to get a divorce from Kathy until he found out she was pregnant. He thought to himself "Is this my baby?" He would find out if it were his or not. In addition, if it were his baby he would take full responsibility for his actions. Nevertheless, some how he knew it was not his.

He did not want any more kids he had three beautiful girls and one handsome boy, and that was enough for him. However, his wife wanted more, but Elliot thought she was crazy. Twins and two girls was already a handful.

Elliot is not sure of what to do if the baby is not his. Then facing the fact that his wife just threw away twenty years of marriage and gave her kids physic problems. He just had this weird feeling the last seven months, but he was clueless and two days later, it hit him like a rock. She is having an affair with someone.

Just thinking about it made him heat up. The only way he could find out that his wife was having affair was to hire a private investigator, to follow her every were she goes. Therefore, he hired a private investigator the following day. To see if his suspensions were right or he was just being paranoid.

"Kathy is three and half almost 4 months pregnant. Elliot and Kathy have not made love for almost six months. He went to bed at eight forty five p.m. Then his wife followed shortly after. They went to bed and slept peacefully for the whole night.

Elliot got up at three in the morning to go for a run and go over to the precinct to do some work and hire that private investigator and find out what is really going on, so he can stop thinking about it.

He just wanted to rip his hair out. They only person he could talk to are Olivia Benson. He opened the front door, took his house keys and car keys, locked the house up, and left. Then he left for a jog in the park. He was thinking and got lost in his thoughts, that he was not paying attention and ran into hi partner Olivia Benson.

"Hey stranger." He said as he gave her a hug.

"Hey back, why are you running in the park Elliot?" she asked as he put his head down. She took he hand and pulled his chin up to see his beautiful blue eyes.

"What is wrong babe?" she asked as he had tears rolling down his face. She whipped the tears away with her fingers and Elliot looked in to her Chocolate brown eyes. "I have this weird feeling Olivia." He said as he stood up then Olivia pulled him into a hug and leaned against his chest.

"What kind of feeling Hun?" she asked.

"For the past seven months I have been feeling like my wife has been having affair." He said with Olivia's face still buried in his chest. She felt safe for once. She just wanted to make out with him and be with him for the rest of her life.

"What do you mean cheating?" she asked, as she got closer to him.

"She is three and half almost four months pregnant." He stated

"Why, is that bad?" she asked.

"Because we have not made love in almost six months." He said.

"Why don't you just ask her if she has been cheating on?" she questioned.

"Oh, that should be nice, Hi Kathy are you cheating on me?" he said sarcastically while laughing. Livia was laughing too.

"I have a couple of private investigators to follow her around all the time so I should find out." He said.

"That sounds like a good idea Elliot." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. He wanted more so he pulled her to his lips. She said to herself "YES!"

"Come on let us finish our run." She said as she jogged ahead of him. "Quit looking at me ass!" she said smirking.

"What…how…did…you?" he asked not able to get it all in before getting cut off.

"That is what I thought!" she said laughing.

Elliot ran by and smacked her on her ass. "Awww… you ass wipe!" she yelled while laughing.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Because you have a tight butt!" he said laughing. He ran up behind her, grabbed, and tickled her until they fell and she could not take it any longer.

Then laid her on the grass and gently laid on top of her. Close enough were their faces were she could feel him breath down the side of her neck. She grabbed him he pulled away and told her "We need to wait until I find out if she has been cheating on me or not." He said as he kissed her forehead and helped her up and they ran to the precinct.

I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Story-All that I want, but cannot have

Chapter-Two

Title-So it is true

Charmed1818-Thank you for your reviews they mean a lot.

Krazypirategurl-Yah, it is Elliot/Olivia. Thank you for your reviews. But, I was thinking about doing a Fin/Olivia.

Svu101- Thanks for your reviews. They make me want to keep writing.

Tria246815-Thank you for your reviews. They inspire me to keep writing.

Then he laid her on the grass and gently lay on top of her. Close enough were she could feel his breath on the side of her neck. She grabbed him and he pulled away and told her "We need to wait until I find out if she is cheating on me or not." He said as he kissed her forehead and helped her up so they could finish their run to the precinct.

They ran to the precinct, it was already open, because Munch was there. He has been there all night. They walked in the station house together. "What the hell are you doing here Munch?" Elliot asked.

"Why, the hell are you guys in sweats and sweating like pigs?" Much asked.

"Munch, Honey pigs do not sweat!" she said while Elliot was laughing.

"We both, went for a run, and ran into each other in the park." Olivia said.

"You, know you are to young to be in the park this time of morning." He said.

"Shut up, who are you my daddy now!" she said.

"Yes, tell me who's your daddy?" he stated laughing.

"Do not go there, I think I am going to throw up." She said.

"Elliot, get me a bag!" she said.

"Drama Queen!" he said

Right as Elliot was going to say something, his phone rang. "Stabler." He answered.

"I knew it, that god damn slut!" he yelled.

"Elliot, what's wrong Hun?" she asked.

"Ughh…. that slut." He repeated himself.

"Kathy, I knew it." He said.

"What is he talking about Liv?" munch asked confused.

"Nothing Munch." She said.

She followed him to the rooftop. Therefore, she could talk to him before he did something stupid. She walked up behind him and put here hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced her, with his head down. She took her hand and lifted his chin up.

"Olivia." Is all he could say before he pulled her closer into a hug. She buried her face in his chest.

She stepped back a little, to look in his blue eyes. "Elliot, it is not your fault," she said. He moved closer to her, their faces were inches from one another.

He took his hand and put his hand on her face. "I love you Olivia Benson." He said. She stepped closer and put her hand on his chest, and breathed in his cologne.

"I love you to Elliot stabler." She said. They broke apart and went back down the stairs. It was now five ten am. Fin came in at five thirty.

"Wow, you guys are here early." Fin said.

"Cool huh?" she said

"We got here around four thirty this morning." She said. Cragen came in the station house at six o'clock am. "Good morning." He said

"Hey, captain." They said.

"Why are you two in sweats?" cragen asked.

"We went for a ran in the park, and ran in to each other." She said

"Shut up, and do not say one peep." She said.

"Darn." He said.

"Cragen can we talk to you in your office, please." She said.

A/N-I ran into a writer's block with Seattle rape. So, be patient with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story-All that I want, but cannot have**

**Chapter-Three**

**Shout outs**

**Stablerchic14****-I am glad u like it. You are also not the only one demanding the updates right away.**

**Shakeahand55****- I am glad you like my stories better then some peoples' stories it means a lot to me.**

**Krazypirategurl****- I will update soon I promise. I think I will do a fin/Olivia pairing thanks for the support.**

**Tria246815****-Thank you for your review. I hope you continue to update. **

**Svu101****-Yep, because you know if you do not I will not review yours or update. How do u like that sista? Lol j/k**

"Cragen can we talk to you in your office, please." She said.

_Flash back _

_They stayed up on the rooftop until he was cool. "You what today is right?" she asked._

"What's today besides pain and suffering?" he said showing emotion.

"_Today is April's fools day remember what we planned?" she asked._

"_What did we plan?" he asked getting annoyed as hell._

"_We were going to play a trick on the captain and Casey, and Alex." She said smiling._

"_Oh that okay got cha." He said and they went up and went to go talk to him._

_End flashback_

They all went into his office and sat down. They stared at each other for five minutes until cragen spoke and broke the silence. What's going on Olivia?" Cragen asked looking concerned.

"Something I need to tell you captain." She said as she looked at Elliot then captain.

"What's up Olivia?" he asked for the second time.

"I am pregnant captain." She said as he got a smile on his face.

"Who's the daddy?" he asked.

"Elliot is the daddy, we have been seeing each other for a year now." She said

"You, know what is going to happen next do not you?" he asked just staring at them.

"Yes, we are going to quit working here to raise the baby proper." She said as she stood up.

His mouth dropped open when she said that they were going to quit working. Cragen believed it. Nevertheless, he knew that was not right because he was married.

All three of them walked out of his office. "Munch, Fin you guys working all the cases until we get new detectives." He said.

"What, do you mean?" Munch asked looking dumb founded.

Olivia and Elliot called them and told them that they wanted to tell them something they came in right before Kathy did. Right as they were going to tell them Kathy walked in and got in Elliot's face.

"Olivia and Elliot are quitting and once the baby is born raise it from home." He said.

About two hours later Kathy stabler came in yelling and screaming at Elliot. "You, how could u cheat on me with this slut!" Kathy said.

"Excuse me bitch, you're just jealous of me and him." She said as she got in Kathy's face.

"You have no right doing what you did." She said as she pushed Olivia.

"Oh, yeah I am pregnant!" she said with a smile as she turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"Excuse us captain." He said as he grabbed both of them by their arms. "Thank you, Kathy for helping us, they are going to go crazy when we tell them this is fake."

Olivia helped her but make up on that made her eye look black, blue, and purple. In addition, Kathy did the same with Olivia but they made Kathy look worse then Olivia. He started screaming at them.

"You girls are the most stupid ass people I know." They turned around and slapped him in the face.

"How could u say something like that, to your wife and your girlfriend, you son of a bitch!" They both yelled at the same time.

"When you get home I will not be there you ass." She said as she stormed off and went home.

"See what you did you slut." He yelled as he winked, as he got closer to her face.

"It is not all my fault, you could not keep your dick in your pants" she said as she walked off crying well at least fake crying.

"Elliot you are such asshole." He said.

"Get, out of my face old man." He said.

"Okay, enough guys, so immature."

"Whatever ass." He said as he turned around and faced him.

"You better watch it, or u will be on desk duty!" he said as Elliot walked off to the roof. Olivia followed him up there again. "Do you think they fell for it?' she asked as she got closer to him and kissed him on the mouth and deepen the kiss. They broke apart breathless.

A/N-I thought I would do something different so, I hope you like it. In addition, Elliot's wife did cheat on him. Nevertheless, she did not know he knew about was going on. There will be more in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story-All that I want, but cannot have**

Chapter-Four 

**Shout outs**

**krazypirategurl****- Thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot to me, I am also glad you found it funny.**

**svu101****-Hey, thanks for the review, I hope you did not have a hernia laughing so hard**

**shakeahand55****-Thank you for your long reviews, also glad you found it amusing.**

**Dramawitsvu17****-Hope you continue to review, and u will probably have more laughs.**

Last chapter 

"How could u say something like that, to your wife and your girlfriend, you son of a bitch!" They both yelled at the same time.

"When you get home I will not be there you ass." She said as she stormed off and went home.

"See what you did you slut." He yelled as he winked, as he got closer to her face.

"It is not all my fault, you could not keep your dick in your pants" she said as she walked off crying well at least fake crying.

"Elliot you are such asshole." He said.

"Get, out of my face old man." He said.

"Okay, enough guys, so immature." Cragen said.

"Whatever ass." He said as he turned around and faced him.

"You better watch it, or u will be on desk duty!" he said as Elliot walked off to the roof. Olivia followed him up there again. "Do you think they fell for it?' she asked as she got closer to him and kissed him on the mouth and deepen the kiss. They broke apart breathless.

"Hell, yeah they fell for it, we will let them know tomorrow when Casey and Alex are over here." Elliot said as he got closer to her.

"I love you Olivia Benson." He said.

"I love you too Elliot Stabler." She said as she kissed him again.

They went back down stairs together. "I want the report on my desk tomorrow afternoon about how you guys are quitting." He said as he went into his office. It was already seven thirty P.M. and time for them to go home. So they went there separate ways.

"Hi, honey I am home." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Elliot how are you doing?" she asked from all the excitement from today.

"I am great, I think all three of them fell for it!" He said as he started to laugh.

"What is so funny mommy?" the twins asked.

"We played a prank on Elliot's boss, Alex, and Casey today, for April's fools day." She said as she picked Elizabeth up in one hand and Dickie in the other.

"You guys are so mean!" Dickie said kissing Kathy then Elliot.

"We are going to tell them tomorrow that is was a joke." He said as he walked over to the fridge and got a beer out and loosened his tie up. "Do you want something to drink Kathy?"

"Sure, get me a diet coke please." She said as she went over and sat on the couch.

"How am I going to tell Kathy that I know what she is doing?" he asked him self. He got interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. "Stabler."

"I will be down there in five minutes." He said going to the bedroom to put on some comfortable cloths because this is going to be a long night.

"Who was that honey?" Kathy asked.

"I have to go run a errand, I will be back in one and a half to two hours at the most, then we have to talk for real." He said as he went out the door and locked it.

He went and saw the private investigator following his wife. He did not know what he found until the investigator showed him the pictures of her and other man in their bed. Elliot thought that looked like Olivia's boyfriend but he was not sure, so he did not assume.

He went over to Olivia's house to talk to her and get her opinion on the picture. He drove to her house and rang her buzzer to let her know he was down stairs. "Benson speaking"

"Hi, it's Elliot." He said as she buzzed him in. He walked up the stairs to her apartment and went to go knock. But she opened the door before he even knocked. "Hi, Elliot what's brings you by this time of morning?" She asked.

"I have something to show, but please don't scream or yell because I am not sure if this is correct!" He said as he took out the photos and handed hem to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Story-All that I want, but cannot have

Chapter-Five

Shout outs

Dramawitsvu17-Thank you for the reviews, I am so glad you laughed at this chapter.

Shakeahand55-Thank you for your loyal reviews, I am glad you are still laughing, that makes me happy.

Svu101-Thank you for your reviews, I am glad you found that funny hopefully more chapters will be like the last one.

Krazypirategurl-Thank you for your reviews, I am happy that chap made you laugh. Lol.

LawNorderluver01—Thank you for the review, and welcome to my world of svu stories, and being a new reviewer.

"Hi, it's Elliot." He said as she buzzed him in. He walked up the stairs to her apartment and went to go knock. But she opened the door before he even knocked. "Hi, Elliot what's brings you by this time of morning?" She asked.

"I have something to show, but please don't scream or yell because I am not sure if this is correct!" He said as he took out the photos and handed hem to her.

"Oh, my god Elliot, that's……." she said in disbelieve her own boyfriend could cheat on her.

"Yes, that is your boyfriend, that is what my response was too?"

"Were us your boyfriend right now?" Elliot asked as he got closer to her.

"He is at work, come with me to get my locks changed, and help pack his stuff?" She asked as she closed the gap between them and gently bushed her lips against his.

"Okay, what do you want done first locks, or packing?" he asked he ran his finger tip along my breast. A low moan escaped my mouth.

"Let's go get new locks right now!" she said as she goy her keys and purse.

"Wow, you carry a purse!" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, shut up ass!" she said as she softly punched him In the arm.

"Oh and feisty too, such a turn on!" he said. "I like it when your feisty, you look hot!" He knew he was going to get it later.

"Come on Ellie let's go before he gets home." She said as he locked up the house with his spare key. But he never used it just held it close to his heart.

"I hold this close to my heart, my dear." He said as he smacked her on the butt again.

"Quit playing, we have to get the show on the road." She said with a smile as she went behind him ad grabbed his butt.

"Now that's a cute butt!" she said as they entered her red copper. Then Elliot slipped into the passenger seat. They drove to the hardware store which was about five minutes away from her apartment.

They went in and Elliot knew what to get so he got it. Olivia gave him her credit card to pay . She paid for it and then they left and went by back to her apartment to get to work. Elliot had it done within twenty minutes.

"Here you go livvy." He said as he handed her the keys. She handed him back one of them. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips and they broke apart breathless.

"Help me pack his stuff please?" She asked as they went to the bedroom and started to pack his shit. They were done two hours later. She put his shit out in the hallway. It was now 5:30 in the morning and Oliva and Elliot were sitting on the couch talking and drinking a beer.

It scared the crap out of her and Elliot, Elliot got up from his seat and looked through the peep hole. "Olivia let me in!" he asked her as she got up and went through the door.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked in a irate way.

"You can't lock me out, I live here damn it" he said in an annoyed tone.

"I just did, go away, and get your shit off my away from my door!" she said getting more annoyed.

"What's going on Olivia?" he asked she finally opened the door. She went into the hallway, but told him to step back. "Elliot bring them please!" she asked as he brought them and handed them to him. He opened up the large envelope.

"What the hell, how did u get these?" he asked.

"I think your asking the wrong question, I think the question should be how could you cheat on me with my best friends wife?" she asked then smacked him across the face.

He was speechless, he knew what he did was wrong. "Even worse you got her pregnant, you can't keep your dick in your pants can you?" she said. " Have you ever word loyal, oh yeah here is another thing too, the picture so you can admire your proudness."

"Don't give them to him," he said as he snatched them back.

"And don't go saying anything to anyone, me and Olivia will talk to your little slut!" he said and escorted him out of the building and throwing his shit down the stairs as she helped.


	6. Chapter 6

Story-All, that I want, but cannot have

Chapter-Six

Shout outs

LawNorderLuver01- Yeah that was intense, so thank you for the review.

Svu101-Thank you for the review, I am glad you liked the harshness, it had to go down that way. lol

"Don't give them to him," he said as he snatched them back.

"And don't go saying anything to anyone, me and Olivia will talk to your little slut!" he said and escorted him out of the building and throwing his shit down the stairs as she helped.

They locked her door after they went back inside. They went back and sat down on the couch. "So when are you going to talk to your wife about this and you know what has been happening?' She asked as she scooted closer to him.

"I want you to be there with me as a friend, partner, and witness" He said as he took her onto his lap. He kissed her softly on the lips, he then increased the pressure and ran his hand up her shirt. She went to go reach for his belt buckle but he grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked as she put her head down in embarrassment.

"Nothing livvy, I want you, but we should wait just a little bit longer." He said as he kissed her again.

"Okay El, I want you too!" she said as she leaned against his chest.

I have been waiting 8 years for you, but you were married to that bitch!" she said as she laid her hand on his chest, and listened to his steady breathing.

"Hey, liv we need to get ready for work!" he said as he kissed her on her mouth.

"I go home and get dressed, and I will come pick you up in an hour." She said as he got.

"How about you take me over there, so I can get a suit, then come back here and I use your shower." He said as he got closer to her and closed the gap.

"How about we take one together?" she suggested laughing.

"Nice try Olivia!" he said as he brushed his hand against her breasts.

"WHAT!" she said looking him straight in the face. "There is nothing wrong with trying!"

"Yeah, there is not." He said as he picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

"Do you want some nuts El?" she asked but the answer she got was unexpected.

"I already have nuts." He said to her.

"I was not referring to those kind of nuts, dork!" she said laugh. "I was talking about peanuts you eat."

"Come on we need to get you some cloths." She said as she got her keys and her wallet. "Do you want some star bucks coffee nut boy?"

"Sounds great Olivia, what kind nuts were they again?" he asked as he tickled her side. They drove to his house to get clothing. "Olivia." He called out.

"Yeah." He asked

"Can I stay with you for the time being?" he asked as she pulled over to the side of the road. She looked at him and smiled and put her hand on his hand. "Yeah, of course, you're my best friend and partner."

She pulled out and continued heading to his house. "Did you bring the photos Elliot?" she asked as they pulled in front of his house.

"Yeah, I did, I am going to wait to show her, when I file for divorce and adultery."

"Your going to file adultery? Why?" she asked

"I will be back out in thirty minutes." He said as he went in and I waited in the car.

He went in and shut the door behind him, he heard noises coming from the back of the house, he went back there and open the bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Story-All that I want, but cannot have**

**Chapter-Seven**

**Shout outs**

**LawNorderLuver01****-I am sorry but life is not fair, I am evil. Thank you for the reviews.**

**onetreefan****-Thank you for the review, I hope you review in the future.**

**irishsoxfan****-It is kind of like the marines and when they cheat on their wives vise reversa. Thank you for the review.**

**svu101****-oh yeah, Elliot is going to be mad. Thank you for the review.**

"Yeah, I did, I am going to wait to show her, when I file for divorce and adultery."

"Your going to file adultery? Why?" she asked

"I will be back out in thirty minutes." He said as he went in and I waited in the car.

He went in and shut the door behind him, he heard noises coming from the back of the house, he went back there and open the bedroom door and found her in bed with Olivia's Ex-boyfriend. Olivia walked in with her camera.

"Say chesse, bitch." She said getting closer and taking a picture of them. She said pulling Kathy out of the bed by the back of her neck and arm.

"Kiss my ass Olivia." Kathy said in a disrespectful manner.

"No, thank you get dressed and you too, cheating with my best friends wife." She as she throw him his boxers and pants.

"You fucking whore!" she said as Elliot helped him up. She got dressed and Olivia turned back around and as she did so Kathy slapped her.

"You bitch!" She said she slapped her harder and slammed her against the wall and told her she was under arrest for assaulting a police officer. Matt her boyfriend followed him out in the living room and shocked him straight in the face.

"Ooo, you son of a bitch!" he said as he shocked him back. But once he gets started he could not stop. "Stop Elliot!" she shouted as she pushed Kathy on the couch and told her to stay there, then she went and took Elliot off of Matt.

Elliot slammed Matt on the floor real hard and made his nose bleed. "You can't do that!" Kathy yelled at her soon to be ex-husband.

"Shut up Kathy!" Olivia and Elliot yelled at the same time.

"Okay, bitch what ever you say" she said as Olivia went over and slapped her in the mouth.

"Come on Elliot let's put them in the car." She said as she got closer to him. "Also I will drive Hun."

They put them in the car, and Elliot handcuffed their hand to the seat so they could not get lose. Elliot sat in the front seat by Olivia, they finally arrived at the station house. They both got out and open both sides, Olivia got Kathy and Elliot got Matt. They took their other hand put it roughly behind their back. Then brought them into separate interrogation rooms. Then sat them down and took off them hands cuffs, and went out of them room.

"Wasn't that your wife Elliot?" Munch asked as captain came out of his office.

"Yes, don't ask." He said.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as he got closer to Elliot and Olivia. "Isn't that your boyfriend Matt Olivia?"

"You mean my ex?" she corrected him

"What the hell is going on? Someone please tell me?" he said getting annoyed.

"Elliot hired a private investigator." She said.

"What for Olivia?" he asked her.

"Kathy." She told him

"What about Kathy?" he asked getting more annoyed.

"She is cheating on Elliot." She said as she watched his facial expressions.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"No, I am joking!" she said with an evil grin.

"Don't be a smart ass, this is serious!" he said as he glared at her.

"Yes, I am serious, she slapped me so I slapped her back." She said as she put her hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Then my ex-boyfriend Matt followed Elliot out of the bedroom and shocked him." She said as she put her head down. "You know Elliot, once he hits someone he will not stop."

"The worst is yet to come, take a look." She said as everyone got up and went over to the pictures.

"Oh god Elliot and Olivia, I am so sorry!" Munch and Fin said in a low tone.

"I spend the night at Olivia's, we could not sleep so we stayed up talking, changing locks, and packing her ex's shit." Elliot said.

"We threw my ex's stuff in the hallway, then he came home." She said. "Then I finally went out and told him to leave and never come back."

"Munch bring Matt in the same room as Kathy." She said.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Captain asked as he got closer to Olivia.

"Yeah your right huh, Elliot you get Matt and I will get Kathy." She said as they went into the rooms. They turned both intercoms on, they had the louder type.

"What's going on Captain?" Alex asked as she got closer.

"Shh….listen." the captain said as she stood there quiet as she listen to one then went to the other.

"Hi Kathy how are you doing you little slut!" she said as they were laughing on the other side of the window. Cragen slapped Munch in the head and Fin in the head too.

"ouch..what was that for?" Fin and Munch asked.

"I swear you two act like girls, can't take a little hit?" he said laughing.

"Mind your own damn business!" she said as she flipped her off.

"I have had better offers Kathy." She said to her. "For that matter you don't even deserve Elliot, you and Matthew belong together, you both are sluts."

She went and out of the door and talk to the captain. Then she went back in and sat down right by her. She just stared at her for a couple of minutes. "Why did you cheat on Elliot for to start with?" she asked her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

INTERROGATION ROOM #2

"Hi, Matthew how are u doing?" he asked him as he paced.

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked as Elliot got closer to him.

"Cause you hurt my partner and best friend, would not know anything about loyal would you? No" he said as he got in his face.

"Back up asshole." He said as Elliot grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "You don't deserve Olivia, you and Kathy belong together."

"Oh don't worry you can have her, right after I file for divorce and Adultery." He said as he pushed him down in the seat.


	8. attention reviewers

Hi how is everyone doing today? I am really sorry I have not updated in months. I have been really been going through a lot lately so I should update in the next few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter so please be patient with me. I was going to update more this summer but a lot has been happing with me. I used to update a lot but I have not been feeling good. Then I had a lot of studying to do to pass my classes. In the fall I am taking 5 classes mon-fri.


	9. Chapter8

Story-All that I want, but cannot have

Chapter-Eight

Shout outs

LawNorderLuver01-I am glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I am sorry I have not updated soon enough.

Days change as does time-Yeah I updated, and I am glad you enjoyed the story so much. I am sorry I have not updated soon enough.

Onetreefan-Yes aggressive Stabler, differently hot! Lol yep, I did a good job making them sluts. Thank you for your reviews on all my stories

What happened last chapter-

INTERROGATION ROOM #2

"Hi Matt how are you doing?" Elliot said as he paced back and fourth.

"Why does it matter to you?" Matt asked as Elliot got closer to him, and it made him very nervous.

"Cause you hurt my partner and my best friend, and plus you would anything about being loyal unless it came up, and bit you in the ass!" Elliot said as he got in his face.

"Back up asshole!" Matt said as Elliot grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"You don't deserve Olivia she can do better then a scum bag like you." Elliot said as he put him in a chokehold, and then let him go and held him against the wall. "Oh and don't worry you can have her once I file for divorce and adultery."

Elliot pushed him back in his seat and Don knocked on the window, and Elliot went to talk to them in the hallway. "Elliot let's switch you take your Wife Kathy and I will take my ex boyfriend." Olivia said as they switched rooms so they could really get going.

INTERROGATION ROOM #1

"Hi Kathy how are you doing?" Elliot asked as he pulled out and a chair, and sat down.

"What the fuck do you want bitch?" Kathy said in a sharp tone.

"What the fuck do I want? I want to know why the fuck you cheated on me, and with my best friend, partners boyfriend." Elliot asked as he got up and started pacing.

"Because it is none of your business!" Kathy said in an arrogant way towards her husband.

INTERROGATION ROOM #2

"Hi Matt." Olivia said as she stood behind him.

"Hello." Matt said as Olivia flipped him out of his chair on the floor.

"What was that for bitch!" He mocked in a cocky way.

"I don't know I have this involunteering moment in my hand." Olivia said as she threw him across the room into the wall. The were laughing outside the window. "Why did you cheat on me with my best friend and partners wife?"

"I found something I like better." Matt said with a smirk.

"Wrong answer and for your 411 I am pregnant." Olivia said to Matt, and his mouth dropped open. "Now that I got your attention Matt I don't care about you anymore you hurt people."

"I was happy I was having your child, and I was going to tell you tonight last night until I found out you are cheating on me with that slut!" Olivia said with an angry tone.

Olivia walked out at the same time as Elliot did. They stood there for about five minutes looking at each other. "I am so sorry Olivia I had no idea it was this bad." Alex said as she tried to pull her in a hug, and she pulled away, and stormed up to the roof.

"Captain I will be back, Munch, fin can you put Kathy in the same room as Matt." Elliot said as he went up to the roof to go talk to Olivia.

"Olivia come here." Elliot asked and she did not go over to him. Therefore, Elliot went over to her, and turned her away.

"Olivia look at me Please." Elliot demanded in a sweet tone. Olivia looked up at him, and buried her face in his chest. Olivia started sobbing, and Elliot was surprised when Olivia pushed him against the wall.

Olivia ran her hands up his shirt. "Olivia what's wrong please don't cry." Elliot said as he backed her up and pulled her into a hug.

"I want a family Elliot." Olivia said as she still was sobbing on his chest.

"You are going to have a family Olivia your baby will be born in eight months." Elliot said as he kissed her on the lips softly and a moan escaped her lips.

"Elliot." Olivia said in a soft but sensual way.

"Yeah Olivia.' He flashed a vivid sexy smile.

"Please don't be mad at me." Olivia said with her head down.

"What are you talking about liv?" Elliot said as ran his fingertip over her breast. Olivia knees got weak, and let out from under her. Elliot caught her before she fell on the ground.

"I am going to get an abortion Elliot." Olivia said as she fell and hit her arm on the ground.

"Are you Okay Liv?" Elliot said as he helped her up. "Why are you going to get abortion?"

"I don't want to his child I am not ready, and I don't want him in my life anymore." Olivia said with fear and tears in her eyes.

"I want to…" She stopped in mid-sentence.

"You want to what Olivia?" Elliot asked as they walked up and saw them hugging.

"Do you mind we are talking!" Elliot said in annoyed voice.

"Sorry but matt want to talk to you Olivia." Munch said as Olivia let go of Elliot.

"What the fuck does that sack of crap want?" Olivia asked as she stormed right past Munch.

"About the baby in your stomach." Munch said as Olivia turned around and faced Munch and Elliot.

"Tell him I have nothing to say about the baby or to him." Olivia said as she put her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes.

"I have an appointment." Olivia said as munch got closer.

"You really don't have appointment, and I know you don't want to talk to him." Munch said.

"Your right I don't so let's go down stairs, and talk to that cheating son of a bitch." Olivia said as she began to walk down stairs.

"I do not understand women." Munch said with a smirk.

"That's because you have been divorced four times Munch." Elliot said in a smart way and laughing.

"Get down her boys now, and quit chit chatting like girls." Olivia said as there mouths dropped open.

"This is all your fault Elliot!" Munch said laughing.

"Why is this all my fault dummy?" Elliot asked as he scooted closer to him.

"Because you are a bad influence on Olivia, and I know you love her." Munch said as he patted Elliot on the back.

"Who else knows I love her?" Elliot asked Munch.

"Just about everyone in the squad room, and right now we are bidding on how long it will take to get together after you get divorced." Munch said as they hurried down the stairs, and fell over each other feet.

"Olivia and everyone turned around and started to laugh at the position were in. "You look like you guys are comfortable." Fin said as they were still laughing.

Elliot and Munch finally realized what they met by comfortable. "If any of you tell a soul about this you will wish you never been born!" Elliot said as they got up.

"I see someone is feeling better." Elliot said laughing, and tickling Olivia.

"Let me go now you jack ass." Olivia said as everyone was laughing.

"Okay were is this idiot at right now?" Olivia asked as they pointed to the room. She went in and punched Matt in the stomach.

"That is for my best friend." She said to him. "This is for hurting the both of us!" Olivia said as she punched him in the nose, and his nose started to bleed.

"And this is from me!" Olivia said as she kneed him in the nuts, and everyone laughed at what she just did. "Have a nice day ass wipe."

As she was walking away, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she fell down on the ground and started bleeding. Matt tried to do over to her but Elliot and everyone ran in.

A/N-Sorry to leave you here I hope you enjoy.


	10. DEAR READERS

Dear Reader and reviewers,

I sorry for the inconvenient for me not writing for awhile I have been really busy with school, and I have been trying to get my final done. So I will be doing more updates and chapters as well this winter break so hopefully you guys will enjoy the chapters and updates.

Sincerely

Nikki


	11. Chapter 11

Stories-all

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been really busy and I have been having to many personal problems to concentrate on my fanfiction stories. Soory once again school driving me nuts because I am not enjoying it very much because I am stressed very much.

Sincerly sarah


End file.
